


Perch

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served with nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perch

Victor swung himself up onto the branch, blending in with the riot of colorful leaves around him. The branch barely shivered under his weight. He could see Julian and Sofia below, just walking and talking.   
  
Well… walking and flirting.   
  
Silently, Victor reached into his bag and produced a handful of acorns.   
  
He had been tempted to use water balloons, like Julian had on him, but with acorns, Victor had plausible deniability. Julian would _never_ be able to prove that this was nothing more than a random assault by an evil squirrel.   
  
Victor picked a single nut, took aim, and let fly.   
  
“Ow!”


End file.
